A VERY Mulder And Scully Christmas
by xOMSFan4LifeOx
Summary: Our 2 Favorite FBI Agents spend sometime together for the holidays but they already encounter a problem: Questioning there "Relationship". Scully starts to wonder if she and Mulder were really meant to be together while Mulder buys her Christmas Present.
1. Decorating

**A/N: Fluffy Christmas Story. My gift to you xD. Enjoy and Happy Holidays!**

Dana Scully picked up the cardboard box and began searching for her famous Christmas tree ornaments. Fox Mulder was supposed to come by earlier that evening but he hadn't shown up. Worried, Scully grabbed the phone for the fifth time that day and dialed the number she knew by heart.

"Hello?"

"Mulder? What happened, I thought you said you'd be here by 2:30. Its 4:02" Scully replied, waiting for his response.

"Yeah about that...I had other plans" Mulder responded trying to keep his cool.

"Other plans? Mulder we made this plan to put up the Christmas tree weeks ago. How can you suddenly have another 'plan'?". Mulder sighed and tried to make up another excuse.

"Well something came up and I had to go do it. Let's not argue about this now okay? I'll be there before midnight". Scully became furious and also felt down and hurt. Mulder had other plans? Why would he do that to her? Scully had to know...

"Midnight? Mulder by then I'm sleeping and dreaming of ways to kill Myers, you know that! Why didn't you at least call?"

"I was busy Scully. Can't we just continue this discussion later? I have to hurry before the mall- I mean doors close. Bye!"

"Mulder wait! What doors? And how did you"- Before Mulder can hear he hung up the phone and got back to what he was doing. Scully was still mad but more curious to what Mulder was talking about. Before the doors close? What could he possibly mean by that? Scully tried to shake that off her shoulders and continued to put up the Christmas tree.

It was December 20th, 5 days before Christmas. Scully and Mulder had gone shopping weeks earlier, already planning for the big day. Mulder and Scully felt that it was important to spend every holiday together even though they were nothing more than just best friends. Best friends? Was that really all they were…???

;

Scully heard a soft knock on the door and stopped making her hot chocolate, rushing to answer it. It was Mulder.

"What took you so long? I thought you said you'd be here before midnight?" Scully joked giving Mulder a friendly hug as he smiled and returned the favor.

"In case your clock is wrong it's 7:42. Hours before midnight and not too late. You actually waited for me?"

"How could I not?". They both gave each other a knowing look and walked to the kitchen hand in hand.

"So how bad is it?" Mulder asked as Scully gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"How bad is the Christmas tree?". Scully playfully hit Mulder on the arm and smiled, knowing it was one of his jokes.

"For your information I think in my opinion I did a very good job thank you. Besides, you weren't one to help so you might as well give me some credit here". Mulder walked to the living room and spotted the beautiful Christmas tree, thinking Scully did a pretty good job. He was right. She did deserve credit.

"Wow, it looks amazing. Nice color choices. Blue, red, gold, and green. It's great".

"You think so? I tried not to put so many ornaments in one place. I didn't want it to look lame" Scully said walking over to the Christmas tree.

"It's perfect. I love it. Too bad I had to miss out on it. I surely loved wrapping those strings around you then getting bows stuck in your hair". Scully smiled.

"Yeah but I'll pass thanks. So what was so important that you had to be late for our 5th annual Christmas decorating? I have to say it wasn't the same without you". Mulder thought about something to say but couldn't find the right way to say it.

"Oh just some driving and running errands. Not that important but hey it had to be done. But cheer up. This Friday is our 5th annual ice skating trip. You know I would never miss out on that".

"I know Mulder but decorating the Christmas tree is something you're supposed to do with your family" Scully told him, sitting on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Mulder asked, completely lost.

"Well Mulder in case you haven't noticed you are my family. When have you seen my mom around except probably 3 times a year? Mulder as crazy as this might sound I have a closer relationship with you than I have with my own mother. Doesn t that sound a little bit extreme to you? Doesn't that even mean something to you?". Mulder sighed and placed his head on Scully's shoulder.

"Of course it does Scully. It means were stuck to each other like glue. I don't find that extreme. I think it's just normal. Were best friends. Everyone has a best friend, right?". Scully searched for something in Mulder's eyes but didn't find it and got up to explain.

"No Mulder. I don't mean that. What I mean is, is that were closer than best friends. It's almost like we were meant for each other. Meant to be in each others lives or something. I don't know but just forget it. It's probably nothing anyway" Scully replied as she walked to the kitchen. Mulder quickly followed, not forgetting the subject.

"No Scully it does mean something. Just tell me what you think it means"

"Forget it Mulder. It's nothing I promise. Can we just get back to talking about my beautiful Christmas tree? Besides I'm starving. I need some food in my system". Mulder smiled and held Scully's hands from on top of the table. She starred down at them and looked back up, seeing that thing she was searching for in his eyes again. It was certainly there.

"No problem. And also do you mind if I just take off my jacket? Don't want to snuggle against the fire with you and feel very uncomfortable". Scully smiled.

"Sure. I'll be waiting in the living room". Mulder took off his jacket and checked his left pocket. In there was a black bag that contained Scully's Christmas present. So it was a lie. Mulder didn't ditch Scully for something more important. He ditched her because her Christmas present surely caught his eye and he just had to go get it. He had to get it for his one and only.

**A/N: Helloooooo xD Okay so yeah, this is another 3 chapter story and yes, the gift remains a secret. Hope you enjoy and please Review! Love you guys and XChat will be continued, I promise!**


	2. OUCH!

**A/N: Heyyyyy! Sorry that Christmas passed and I'm still not done with this story but the last chapter is meant to be longer so I updated as soon as I could. Mostly fluff and a little bit of Scully's anger. Enjoy!**

"Mulder? Mulder? Are you okay?". He struggled to open his eyes but managed to see the image in front of him.

"Am I in heaven?" he asked, starring at the angel before him. Scully smiled along with a blush and grabbed his hand.

"No, but you are on the floor because you banged into the wall while ice skating. I'd say in about 2.5 seconds your gonna feel the pain" Scully replied as Mulder got up. OUCH! He winced back from the sudden pain and fell flat on the ice again.

"Holy cow! What the hell happened to me!" he screamed as Scully looked around embarrassed.

"Calm down Mulder. You fell after banging into the wall and you hit the ice pretty hard. Plus you have a big bruise on your left cheek. Do you need to go visit a doctor or something?" Scully asked as Mulder held his back with one hand and held Scully's hand in the other.

"No, I'll be fine. Did you get hurt?" he asked. Scully skated to the front seats and helped Mulder on it.

"Not exactly. When you let go of me I did fall back but my but saved the landing. I'm okay". Mulder sighed in relief and held onto Scully tighter. She looked down and noticed right away, causing her pulse to beat higher. She gently let go and passed her hand over Mulder's bruise.

"Ow!" he screeched as she quickly let go.

"So it does hurt? Liar" she said as he smirked and sat in a more comfortable position.

"Can we go now? I don't think I can ice skate anymore" he asked. Scully sighed and got up.

"Sure. Let's go meet up with Skinner, John, and Monica at the park. They invited us to feed the birds". Mulder grabbed her hand for support and followed her out of the skating ring.

;

"Stop touching it Mulder. You're making it worse" Scully demanded, applying alcohol to Mulder's bruised cheek.

"It hurts woman! Ow! Stop doing that!" They were in Scully's car trying to make the swelling go down. It didn't work.

"Quit being such a baby Mulder. There, all done. Now you can drive" Scully said as Mulder rolled his eyes and put the car in reverse before pulling out.

"So is everyone there? Even Myers?" Mulder asked. Scully looked out the window and laughed.

"Myers will never make it in that park alive. Although I do feel bad for the little prick I would never stay close to him" Scully answered. Mulder smiled.

"Well said than done. It's been one hell of a year with that guy. Can't seem to put out of my head that we were actually on a reality show with him". Scully's face dropped into a frown and she began to get angry.

"Don't remind me. I hated that show so much I put on a protest just to cancel it. Well enough about Myers. How about we talk about us". The car went silent and Mulder didn't know what to say.

"What about us? Is there something wrong?" he asked. Scully shrugged.

"No. I'm just thinking about what were going to do next. You know, with us I mean". Mulder became confused.

"Scully I'm so sorry but I just can't seem to understand what you're saying. Every time you address me about us I don't know what you mean".

"Well then maybe it's you who doesn't feel the same way and I'm the one who will end up being the idiot in the end"

"I didn't say you were a-"

"Forget it. Just forget". Scully grew upset and also very disappointed.

"No. Every time you ask me to forget it, it is an invitation to think about it more. What's going on?" Mulder knew exactly what was going on. He just didn't want to ruin the surprise. Not yet at least.

"Let's just get back into it later. I don't know why I bring it up anyway. There waiting in the park. Coming?" Scully asked as Mulder made the car stop and she unstrapped herself, opening the car door.

"Yeah, be right with you". She gave him a quick nod and began walking to the park's entrance. Mulder opened his coat pocket and spotted Scully's Christmas present. He wanted so bad to tell her but he couldn't. It wasn't the right moment and besides. Christmas was 3 days away. He sighed and put it back in his coat pocket, walking up to the park.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! xD**


End file.
